Werewolves
by SugarCubes101
Summary: When Eddie scratches Patricia the Anubis gang lets her in on a secret. Little do they know letting her in on it brings in a series of events that not only threaten the pack, but her own existence. Peddie, Jara, Amfie, Fabina. Halloween-October type thing.
1. Chapter 1

_Eddie_

I looked at the scratch I gave her on her arm and freaked out. She said it was "ok" and "it was an accident", but I shouldn't have been flailing around like that.

It scared me. I didn't want her to turn into what I was. It's a curse. A curse I wouldn't wish upon anyone, let alone Patricia. I walked to the stairwell and she followed. "What's going on?" She asked following me down the steps.

"Patricia, I have to go," I was ahead of her by a lot.

"Why? We just got back."

I stopped and turned toward her. "Patricia!" I snapped. I calmed myself a little before I said anything else. "I just have to go, ok?"

I turned around about halfway when she grabbed my shirt collar. Her eyes pierced two holes in my skull, metaphorically speaking. "Tell me what's going on." She said in a low tone.

That's the first sign. Aggression. Then you can't sleep at night. And when you can you wake up repetitively. It's a constant struggle to either control your hunger or your aggression.

"Yacker," I started. "I want you to go home and get some sleep. You won't be able to after I tell you what's happened." I continued to go down the stairs and I didn't hear her follow me.

Instead of going to my car I just ran to my destination. Not only are you aggressive, but your strength and speed are unbeatable. I got to my house, which is basically where we meet up half the time. I went in the door and everyone was at the kitchen table.

"I told you!" Maria said. Maria's Mara and Jerome's daughter. She has a very keen sense of smell.

"Guys, I have to tell you something."

Fabian saw a worried look in my eyes. "What is it?"

"I scratched Patricia." After that everything got a lot louder.

I heard a lot of, "What!?" and, "When the hell did this happen!?"

"I'm sorry ok?" Everyone got quiet again. "I didn't mean to."

Fabian sighed. I'm like the leader and he's like my assistant. Or second in command. "Does she know?"

"No,"

"Then we'd better tell her."

"No." I said. "Fabian, this is the last thing I want to let her in on."

"Eddie! She'll undergo transformation any day now."

"Don't you think I know that?" I paused and calmed myself a little. "I just need to sleep on it."

"Good luck," Amber mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. I got in the shower and thought. I can't pull Patricia into my world. It's too ugly for that and everyone here knows it. But I realized something. Her transformation would begin in a few days and we'd have to control her hunger. Not to mention, the full moon is near.

I got out of the shower and changed into my pajamas when an extremely recognizable scent came to my nose. The doorbell rang and I heard someone answer it. I went downstairs and I saw Patricia talking with Mara. We made eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Mara left the room.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. You walked out too quickly." She paused. "It was just a scratch-"

"No it's not." I said. "Look, I'm a curse and a monster and that scratch will turn you into one too."

"Eddie, you're scaring me."

I thought for a minute then thought of what Fabian said. She'll go under the transformation any day now. "Patricia you have to do exactly what I say. Do you trust me enough to do that?"

She nodded. "Yeah,"

"Ok," I took a deep breath and led her into the kitchen. "Have you been feeling very hungry lately?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know-"

"Yes or no!" I snapped.

"Yes!"

"What have you been hungry for?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, um," She thought. "I guess steak sounds good."

"Ok," I said. "Has it been difficult to control your anger lately?"

"The only reason that is, is because you're not telling me what the hell is going on!"

My eyes widened. "This is worse than I thought."

"What?" She asked.

"Fabian!" I yelled. A few seconds later he came into the room.

"This is bad."

"What is?" He asked.

"She's craving steak and she's aggressive."

"We need to test her vision, hearing, and smell." Fabian said softly.

_Patricia_

They were testing my eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell like I was some animal. I will assure you I am _not _an animal. When they were done Fabian left the room and left Eddie and I to talk.

"Why were you testing me like an animal?" I asked. "I can assure you-"

"Patricia, calm down." Eddie said. "Look, I want to tell you something."

"Ok,"

"And you have to _promise_ you won't tell anyone. Do you promise?"

"Eddie, what have you done?"

"First you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"Ok, fine. What is it?"

He took a deep breath and left me in suspense for a few seconds. "I'm a werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

_Eddie_

"What?" She said in disbelief. "Is this a joke?"

"Why would I joke about something like that?" I asked. She thought for a minute and realized I wasn't playing around.

"So the scratch," She trailed off. "It turned me into one too?"

"Yes," I started. "And I'm really, really sorry."

"And what about everyone else here? Are they werewolves too?"

I gave her a small nod and she took a deep breath.

"Tell me _everything_," She said.

I gathered everyone up and prepared Patricia for the crash course on werewolves.

"Every werewolf has an ability they specialize in," Fabian said. "Like Mara can read minds. And Amber can shape shift at will. The rest of us can't."

"Show her," I told Amber.

She stood up. "Someone, prepare to fight me off."

I got between Patricia and Amber when she started changing. Over the course of five seconds she changed from an average human into an extremely large wolf.

Amber lunged forward toward Patricia when I tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She changed back into a human and we stood up.

"So, does it hurt when you change?"

We all exchanged looks. "The first time, yeah." Joy said. "Every other time it's pretty painless."

"Ok," Patricia replied. "And what do you- we…" She was scared to ask this question. I could feel it. "Eat?"

All eyes shifted onto me. "We eat as normally as we can, but when the full moon comes we have to do our best to control ourselves. Although, with all of us in the house at once it doesn't work out as well as we'd like it to."

She slumped back in her chair. "Great," She paused for a moment. "So when's the next full moon?"

We exchanged looks. "Next week," Nina said.

Patricia nodded. "And when will I go under transformation?"

I was about to say something when Fabian said, "First you'll notice that you can run faster. And you won't be able to sleep. That's just what happens with all of us." He paused. "Then you'll become more irritated with more things than you already were. Your vision and hearing will heighten and then you'll change."

"Great," Patricia muttered under her breath.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So Patricia's going to stay with us. We just don't want her to run rapid around the city, killing people. Trust me, when you're a werewolf you have no self-control what so ever. The good thing about living in a house with this many werewolves is one of us hasn't completely lost our minds. Although, it's usually not me.

I laid in bed for hours, not being able to sleep. When I was an actual _human_ I suffered from insomnia anyway, so it doesn't help when you're a werewolf.

I stood up and walked into the spare bedroom to check on Patricia. She was fast asleep. Good, she'll need it.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Sometimes I can sleep better in here.

I laid down and covered up. I can tell my body's transforming. It's usually really cold in here, but my hair is growing back. You can also tell because your ears get ever so slightly pointier. Your hearing also heightens a little, but not enough to really make a difference. It's usually pretty good as it is.

I closed my eyes and rested for a little when my ears picked up the slightest movement. My eyes shot open and I looked around. I inhaled and smelled a familiar smell. Not something I wanted to smell ever again. Something evil. I stood up and turned my head. There was a figure standing in the corner looking at me with glaring eyes.

"Hi Eddie," They said evilly. "Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie

Cyrus. Cyrus the vampire. He's a bad guy. He and his pack tried to kill everyone a few months ago. I thought I destroyed him and left him running for the hills, but I guess I was wrong. "You know, it's funny," He started. "Werewolves always run out of strength after the full moon." He smirked his antagonizing smirk at me. It irks me so much.

I let out a low growl and I felt my nails turn into claws. When you're really irked you can control your transformation. That's how much I hate him. "Get out." I commanded.

"I'll leave," He said. "But next time you'll keep an eye on Maria before you let her sleep in a room alone." He sped out and I stood, wondering what he was talking about. I went upstairs and checked on Maria. She wasn't there. I started to panic when I woke up Mara and Jerome.

"Maria's gone!" I said. Mara sprang to her feet.

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "Something to do with Cyrus." She let out a low growl. Whenever someone says his name we growl. It's a habit.

She and Jerome sprinted out of the house and I saw Mara turn into full wolf form. I raised my eyebrows and thought of Patricia. I went into the guest room and woke her. "Patricia,"

She woke up and sat up. "What?"

"Maria's gone." I said.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to process what was going on. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not. She's gone."

She stood up and started talking. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"What do we do?"

"Hunt her down. Kill the bastards who took her, pardon my French. Well, metaphorically speaking."

She started putting on some clothes. "What do you mean metaphorically?"

"She…uh," I started. "Was taken by vampires."

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

I was prepared to leave when I stopped myself. "Stay here. We have garlic in the fridge and don't leave the house for anything."

"No!" She argued. "I want to go."

"You can't. They'd take you too."

"I'm becoming a werewolf anyway. It's not like I have anything to lose."

"Just stay here, please." I begged. I don't want to see her get hurt. Before your first transformation you can still inhabit the injuries of humans. After that you can survive pretty much anything. When she didn't reply I ran out and tracked down the rest of the pack.

They were in the middle of the forest when I finally found them. "She's around here somewhere." Mara said. "I can hear her thoughts." She looked around. "Maria?!" She yelled.

All I heard was an owl when I saw Mara shift. "Mara, what's wrong?" Nina asked. Mara didn't say anything and she sprinted off. The rest of us followed her, but she wouldn't stop. She was hitting remarkable speeds when she stopped again.

I heard some rustling in the bushes and I whipped around. A familiar scent came to my nose when I saw a tired looking Patricia come out of the darkness. "You guys run way too fast." She panted.

"I thought I told you to stay behind." I said sternly.

"I want to help. I have nothing to lose, remember?" She walked toward everyone. "Is she near here?"

Mara didn't say anything when Nina chimed in. "No. Mara can't hear her thoughts anymore."

But as it turns out Mara could. I don't know what Nina was thinking when she said that, but Mara ran farther in the direction we were going in. Everyone else followed her.

"Get on my back." I said to Patricia.

"Why?"

"You were lucky to catch us last time. Mara's going at a remarkable speed for a werewolf. This is the only way you'll catch up."

She agreed and got on my back. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I started running and her grip tightened.

"Don't you trust me?" I teased.

"Not when you're practically a werewolf, taking me at speeds of 100 miles an hour!"

I laughed and saw Alfie. I stopped. "Alfie." I let Patricia off my back.

He turned around. "Hey Eddie."

"Mind telling me where the others are?"

"They went north. I just stayed behind."

I had Patricia get on my back again. "Thanks." I ran and Patricia's grip tightened again. After running for a little bit I stopped to see if I could smell the others. Suddenly, my stomach dropped. Something told me I wasn't supposed to be here. I smelled around a little when I realized why.

"We have to get out of here." I told Patricia.

"Why?"

"We just do. We crossed the boundary."

"What boundary?" She asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now we have to go." She got on my back and I ran faster (faster than I ever ran) back to the house.

I put Patricia on the couch and she looked at me like I had something to tell her. "Well?"

"The boundary is something a werewolf or vampire can't cross."

"Why?"

"We're sworn enemies. We can't cross it."

"But Cyrus crossed it. When he took Maria."

"Yeah," I said. "There are loopholes."

"What kind of loopholes?"

"I'll tell you about this later. Right now I have to go. Get some garlic and stay here with the door locked. I'll be back."

And with that I ran out the front door.


End file.
